


The Kirk Factor

by MrsHamill



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode related: Sanctuary, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-18
Updated: 2006-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Suddenly, Rodney found himself backed  into the wall with Sheppard close enough to feel body heat.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kirk Factor

**Author's Note:**

> Dragged by the hair into a new fandom (I can't recall the last time I was in a fandom where canon was still being made), I offer my first story up for ridicule. Thank you so much, Linnea, for the beta and advice.

John Sheppard hadn't been in Colorado Springs long enough to get all the dirt at SCG, but apparently the 'glowy alien sex' thing hadn't been just a rumor. It made him wonder if they were telling the truth about Area 51 too. Hopefully not, hopefully Rodney was just pulling his leg about having worked there. Hopefully.

Upon reflection, he thought he might leave out the 'glowy alien sex' from his report.

Dr. Weir seemed extremely relieved to see him on his return from Proculus and he instantly felt guilty. She was the best commanding officer he'd ever had (not that that said much); he needed to make sure he supported her more in the future, especially when she was right. He winced in the recent memory of her tearing him a new one, not that it hadn't been unnecessary, exactly. He had been wrong and she had been right so there it was.

But he was still going to leave the alien sex off his report.

Elizabeth was waiting for him in the docking room and came aboard as soon as he opened the jumper's doors. "What happened?" That was another good thing about her -- she went right to the point and didn't mess around with protocol or build-up and didn't mind if his report 'accidentally' left things out.

"The Wraith were attacking her planet," he said, locking the puddle jumper down. "She stopped them." He turned to face her. "I've heard this word, 'ascension', before. What the hell does it mean?"

"Then she is an Ascended Ancient," Elizabeth whispered, clearly awed. "That's how she transfigured."

"And how she defends her planet." He nodded. "Elizabeth, she's under some kind of horrible punishment. She apparently had the balls to defend her planet from the Wraith and now, she can't do anything else. That's why she can't take us or the Athosians or anyone -- if she did, the others like her would prevent her from even protecting Proculus." He stood and moved with her to the back of the jumper, still angry over what Chaya had said, over her sadness and pain at being alone, at not being able to help. "I thought these 'Ancients' were supposed to be the good guys. That's not exactly white hat behavior, not in my book."

"Not the others like her, the Others." Elizabeth's voice was grave and she was clearly speaking as much to herself as to him. They moved out into the bay proper, heading for the stairs. "I think I know what she meant. We don't know a lot about them, yet, though we're trying. If there are still Ascended Ancients in this galaxy... that could change everything. What did she say, John? What were her exact words?"

He opened his mouth to speak then glanced about in confusion -- the whole docking bay was empty save them. "Where's McKay? I thought he'd be here trying to rub my nose in my 'mistake.'"

"I sent him to bed. He was up all last night and most of the night before, as usual, which didn't improve his personality or his temper any. I threatened to tie him to his bed." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure whether he was worried or excited at the prospect. Let's go to my office. I want you to tell me everything that happened. And we can discuss ascension there. It's still considered eyes-only, after a fashion."

He did manage to leave the sex or whatever it had been out of that debriefing, but it was a near thing.

* * *

Rodney McKay was angrier than he remembered being since... well, since the week before, when Zelenka turned out to have been right on the functionality of that Ancient control panel they'd found in the partially-flooded area in the northeast quadrant. How was Rodney to know that Zelenka had been boning up on Ancient typography? It was just so typically selfish of the man, to hold out potentially useful information from his teammates. He'd seen it again and again, people not following his leadership path, being selfish and spiteful for no good reason.

Just like Sheppard. The man was insufferable at times. His whole 'Captain Kirk' thing, with all his worry about 'his' ship and the command ego and all that; it made Rodney want to hit him, hit him hard. The man obviously had psychological issues, not that Rodney was a Freud fan or even a Jungian, but he supposed that's why many men went into the armed forces, all those big guns and 'manly' fighting. Clearly most men on that path had sexual issues of some kind. At the very least they were cursed with too much testosterone.

Elizabeth may have sent him to bed, but Rodney was not in the least bit tired and wanted to catch Major Horny when the man returned. He planned to give Sheppard a good chunk of his mind, educate him on how a team was supposed to work. You don't hold out information when information might be their last line of defense against the Wraith. Though what he saw in that scantily-clad Ancient bimbette was beyond Rodney. Sure, the woman was attractive; put pretty much any woman into an outfit that revealing and you're going to turn heads. One thing was for sure, though, she was no Sam Carter.

Not that anyone else was except perhaps Major Sheppard, not that he meant anything by that thought.

Incapable of sitting still, Rodney paced the corridor in front of Sheppard's quarters. His own quarters were farther down, closer to the main lab, but he was simply too angry to rest. Not until he saw Sheppard and informed the insufferable bastard just how selfish and shortsighted his behavior...

"McKay, what are you doing here? I thought Weir sent you to bed."

Rodney jumped half a foot at Sheppard's words -- there it was again, sneaking up on people, telling them what to do. Insufferable. "So, you're back," he said, trying to imbue his words with as much sneering tone as possible.

"Yes, I'm back," Sheppard replied. He crossed his arms and frowned at Rodney. "Very insightful observation."

"Don't you talk to me like that, Sheppard. I've got your number." Sheppard had taken his flight jacket off and left it somewhere so that he was only dressed in that tight black shirt, which was unzipped at the neck. Yet another display of male prowess, no doubt. Sheppard should have been born as a peacock; he certainly had the hair for it.

"Gee, Rodney, you seem to be making even less sense than usual," Sheppard said in a condescending tone. "Why don't you just go lie down and--"

"So tell me, Captain Kirk, was she good?" For some reason, Rodney's voice wanted to shake but he controlled it.

Sheppard's face hardened and he didn't speak for a few long moments. Rodney could see his jaw working before he managed to speak. "We've been over this, McKay. That is so far from being your business that it's not even in this galaxy. Excuse me, but I'm tired." He turned as if to walk away.

"Oh, I'm sure you are. Must take a lot out of you, having a bimbo at every 'gate. Tell me, wha--"

Abruptly, Sheppard had hold of Rodney's arm and yanked him off-balance, nearly dragging him down the corridor. Slamming his hand on the door control, Sheppard pushed Rodney inside his quarters, hard enough to make Rodney stagger. "Look, McKay, I'm cutting you some slack because Dr. Weir said you were up all night and it's been a busy few days here. But you're pushing it and pushing it hard. I don't know what has flown up your ass but you can just pull it back out, right now."

Rodney was seething. "How dare you! I'm not the one at fault here, Sheppard. I'm not the one who thought he could romance, wine and dine a woman -- and don't think I don't know who took the last of the Athosian wine -- he didn't even know, shouldn't have trusted--"

"Did it ever occur to you that I _liked_ her? That I could tell she was lonely?" Sheppard's eyes were hard and he was obviously furious.

"Oh, yeah, I forget, Major Sheppard the excellent judge of character, especially when the character has boobs out to here and legs up to there. You can add that to your resume, Captain Kirk." Rodney pulled himself up to his full height and tried to look down his nose at Sheppard but it was difficult, given Sheppard had a few inches on him. Yet another failing to place at Major Disaster's feet.

"What is your problem?" Sheppard demanded. "You've been acting like a babbling idiot ever since we met Chaya! Is this yet another character defect or do you actually have a legitimate reason for it?"

"She's an Ancient!"

"Yeah, she is! So?"

"You let her just... just... fool all of us, you let her sit there and bald-face lie to us about who and what she is, and... and..."

"Rodney, she couldn't have helped us," John said through gritted teeth. "She wanted to but she's not allowed to. It's this non-interference thing that Elizabeth--"

"Oh, great, it's not enough we have to live with Captain Kirk's over-sexed reincarnation, now we're stuck with Starfleet rules as well!" Rodney threw up his hands in defeat. It was just too much. "What a waste of time. I don't know why I ever thought you'd be... you'd be just a normal... person. Guy."

John didn't reply. Instead, his stern and angry face slowly melted into shock as Rodney spoke, then changed further into surprise -- and amusement. "Son of a bitch," he murmured. The corners of his mouth turned up and he looked like he would laugh any minute. "Son of a bitch," he repeated slowly,  incredulously.

"What? What oh-so-grandiose thought just made it past your defenses?" Rodney planted his fists on his hips and glared.

"You're jealous," John said. His smile grew wider. "You're actually jealous."

"Jealous? Me? Of what? Your very best Kirk impersonation? Don't make me laugh."

"Hey, I've got better hair than Kirk ever did," John said. His voice was back to normal register but he still wore that aggravating, mysterious smile.

"Major Sheppard, a _tribble_ had better hair than Kirk. Than Shatner."

"Yeah, well, you're right on that one." 

Rodney blinked. Was Sheppard trying to drag them off-topic? It wouldn't have been the first time he was able to derail Rodney's train of thought.

"Though, you know, Kirk always left me cold. Now, Spock, he was cool. Intellectual _and_ hot, quite the lethal combo."

After a moment, Rodney realized his mouth was hanging open but no sound was coming out. His brain seemed to have gone completely off-line -- Spock? Hot? He took half a step back and John followed him, moving so close that Rodney took another step back, almost involuntarily.

"Did you know a lot of people thought Kirk and Spock were a couple? You know, doing each other." 

Suddenly, Rodney found himself backed into the wall with Sheppard close enough to feel body heat. There seemed to be something wrong with the room's environment controls, since it was far too warm. Rodney had to swallow hard before he could speak. When he did, his voice was almost a highly embarrassing squeak. "A couple?"

"Uh-huh. It's pretty obvious. Poor Spock, carrying a torch for his commanding officer, forced to watch that jerk bed girl after girl. So not fair."

"No, not fair," Rodney gasped. John was right there, right in his face, staring very intently into his eyes and Rodney's brain still hadn't initialized properly. 

"I would never do that," John murmured. "String along someone who cared for me, force them to watch me with girl after girl, guy after guy..."

"Guy?" Rodney gasped, his gaze fixed on John's lips. John liked guys? Men?

"Some guys," John whispered and Rodney swallowed -- had he said that aloud? "Just some guys, Rodney. You know, the intellectual type. Nerds."

"I am not a nerd," Rodney protested faintly.

John's smile became almost predatory. "Oh, yes you are," he breathed, just before bringing his lips, so very slowly and carefully, down on Rodney's.

John was a really, really good kisser.

His hands felt bigger than Rodney thought they were, and far warmer too; they cradled Rodney's skull as if it were a fragile beaker of nitro. His lips were warm and his kisses were gentle and sweet and unbelievably wet and nasty, all at once. Rodney's brain, still in an uninitialized state, seemed to have taken a sabbatical because all he could think about was how turned on he was getting as John pressed his full body up against Rodney's and then John's mouth opened and his tongue asked for permission to enter and Rodney just sort of imploded, opening his mouth with a moan that came from his toes.

John was a better kisser than anyone Rodney had ever kissed, probably better than Sam, even. In fact, John was probably a better kisser than anyone in the Pegasus galaxy and maybe even the Milky Way. And when John pressed one of his legs between Rodney's, when Rodney felt a hard, hot lump against his thigh and realized John was at least as turned on as Rodney was, well... a Wraith could have appeared in the room and drained them both before Rodney could have noticed.

As slowly as he had begun the kiss, John ended it, pulling away just enough to break the suction, not that Rodney made it easy on him by blindly trying to follow. Rodney opened his eyes and tried to focus on the face just beyond his nose but all he could see were lips and eyes. "Christ, Rodney, I could almost come just from kissing you," John murmured.

Rodney wanted to say something, anything, but all that would come out was, "Huh?"

"You taste good," John added, leaning in again, but this time aiming for Rodney's neck. 

It was about then that Rodney realized he had his arms around John, that he was holding to fistfuls of John's shirt tight enough to almost rip the material. John nuzzled his neck, licking a broad swath and Jesus God Buddha and Mohammad, but that felt so damn good.

Nibbling delicately at Rodney's earlobe, John whispered, "Have you ever been with a guy before, Rodney?"

Where was all that heavy breathing coming from, Rodney wondered... could it be from him? "Uh... uh... I..."

John pulled away again, letting one thumb sweep over Rodney's cheekbone as he smiled into Rodney's eyes. "If I'd known kissing you would have shut you up, I would have done it weeks ago."

"Oh..." Rodney took a breath. He should have felt, well, something... been insulted, or something. Something. "No."

John blinked in confusion momentarily before the smile returned, even gentler than it had been. "I'll show you, if you want." He briefly kissed Rodney before stepping back slightly. Rodney moaned and tried to follow, but John held him away. "Be clear, Rodney. Do you want this?"

What? John expected him to be able to _think_ after that? After kisses that could have set Atlantis on fire? "Uh..."

"I won't take unless you're willing to give," John added. He was still holding Rodney's head in his hands and one of his thumbs kept sweeping over Rodney's cheekbone, distracting him. 

Willing to give? Been with a guy? John was talking about... oh. Part of Rodney felt a clench of fear but most of him all but leapt up, ready, willing and eager to go. All power to the engines, Cap'n! "Yes."

"Be sure." John's face was grave and serious. "I don't do this lightly, Rodney. It'll change us."

"I know." And surprise, surprise, Rodney did know. Their whole dynamic would change, their working relationship, everything. There would be no going back after this, only forward. "It's better to go forward," Rodney said, seriously, hoarsely. 

John's smile almost became a grin. "Yes, I would think that's true." Then he leaned back in and started kissing Rodney again and Rodney began to melt into a puddle.

* * *

Well, this was pretty damn cool. Not only had John found an excellent way of shutting Rodney up (not, of course, that he would be able to do it during, say, a mission briefing, though it would be fun to try), it was an extremely pleasurable method to boot. There was something about nerds, intellectuals, that had always turned John on, in both men and women. And Rodney was a virgin to male-male sex -- double bonus. Chaya was amazing but glowy, alien sex had nothing on the real, sweaty, smelly McCoy. McKay. Yeah.

And oh yeah was Rodney responsive. When John slid one of his hands inside Rodney's shirt to feel for warm skin, Rodney shook and moaned, breathing in choppy gasps as if his airflow was restricted by the sounds. John deliberately gentled his kiss, wondering, off-hand, if Rodney weren't a virgin all the way around.

But no, there'd been enough rumors at SGC about McKay and that colonel, the blonde, that John felt pretty certain Rodney had at least been with women. It had been the main reason why John had  pretty much written off McKay as a possible lover, in fact. It was a good thing that colonel whatshername -- Carter? -- wasn't on Atlantis now, though. John wasn't very good about sharing.

Rodney was so out of it that it didn't take John long to get rid of both their shirts and he figured Rodney hadn't even noticed. Pants were a little harder, but he'd always wanted to taste Rodney anyway. 

John had to grin at the sight of Rodney's boxers -- not that much the nerd -- but when he swallowed Rodney down, the guy banged his head on the wall behind him and started almost chanting.

"Oh God oh God oh God..."

Letting Rodney go, John finished stripping him before rising, taking care to brush as much of his body over Rodney's as he could. "Didn't think you were the religious type, Rodney," he said, letting his own pants and boxers drop while kicking off his boots. 

"No atheists in foxholes," Rodney mumbled as John led him to the bed.

"We're not in a foxhole, Rodney." John gently pushed him down and followed him, ending up mostly on top.

"Same thing," Rodney gasped as John began kissing him again.

John took his time, exploring and tasting nearly every inch of the man who had fascinated and aggravated him since before he had arrived on Atlantis. He took care, however, to keep Rodney from coming. He didn't think Rodney's dazed eyes were solely because of what John was doing to him, and figured once he came, it would be game over. And John had no intentions of letting that happen for quite a while.

First times should be special. Unlike his own first time.

Rodney did indeed taste good, he tasted better than he ought to have, yet another contradiction in the man. John knew he'd want to do this again, would want to go deeper and touch further, but for Rodney's first time, John would be on the bottom. He'd come to know the fascinating, irritating Dr. Rodney McKay pretty well and had a feeling that Rodney wouldn't be happy until he'd mastered this science as well as he had all the others. There would be ample time to return the favor. Finally coming back to Rodney's mouth, John kissed him again as he reached with one hand into the bedside table. The box of condoms and tube of Wet (personal items had to be small) were still there, still unopened, waiting for an opportunity which had come at last.

Moving them to their sides, John had to smile at how Rodney was holding himself nearly rigid, his hands either grabbing the bedspread or patting John's shoulders or back, as if he didn't know what to do, where to touch. Most definitely a virgin to male-male sex. "Rodney."

"Huh?" 

"Are you okay?" John kept one eye on Rodney as he fished a condom out and broke the seal on the tube. A Rodney without words was a bit worrisome, he decided.

"Uh..." Rodney was breathing hard and he looked as though he'd just been informed he'd won the Nobel prize. "D-d-define okay," he whispered. 

John grinned slowly, reaching back with a dollop of lube on his fingers, spreading it around his hole. Oh, yeah, this was going to be fun. "Just checking. You can stop this any time you want to, you know."

"I... I know..." Rodney's breath was finally evening out. "What... what are you..."

John put more lube on his finger and reached around again. "I'm lubing up," he murmured before tipping his head a bit and licking Rodney's lips delicately, relishing the moan he caused.

"L-l-lube?" Now wasn't that interesting, Rodney stuttered when he was nervous -- or maybe when he was aroused or even both, it was hard to tell.

"Lube. No naturally occurring lubrication in the anus, Rodney."

Rodney took a deep breath and looked almost affronted. "I-I'm aware of that, Major Sheppard, I'm not a complete idiot."

"Rodney." John pushed more lube just a bit deeper then leaned forward again to kiss Rodney. "We're naked on my bed and about to engage in consensual sexual activity. I think I'm going to have to demand you call me John." He kissed Rodney one more time before reached for the condom. "And I never said you were."

His mouth gaping open, Rodney resembled a fish out of water but no fish had ever looked quite that attractive. John tore the condom package open with his teeth and gently rolled them back over, quickly slicking the condom over Rodney's very erect, extremely damp dick, adding a good dollop of lube to the top. It had been a while.

"A-are y-you, I-I mean, we-we're going t-to..."

"Yes, Rodney. C'mere." His bed was narrow for two, well, two side-by-side, but two, one on top of the other, worked just fine. John got them arranged how he wanted, himself on his back and Rodney over him, lying between his spread legs. Once again, John framed Rodney's face in his hands, drawing his head down for another kiss. "Go slow," he whispered before lifting his legs by the knees, exposing himself. 

"I-I-I'll hurt you..."

"No you won't." Yes, it had been a while, but whatever pain would be well worth it. "Just go slow." 

Rodney managed to get into the proper position and lined up (with a bit of John's help), and began pushing in. John let his eyes sag shut in pleasure as the burn worked its way up his spine. Rodney's dick was a lot like him -- a bit thick, not too big or too little, but with a slight bend to the left. And it felt absolutely fantastic going into John.

It appeared Rodney was back to chanting again, if the recitation of "Oh God" under his breath was any indication. He was almost all the way in when he froze, his face contorting and reddening even more than it had been. "I... I... I can't... I..."

"Yes, you can, hold it back," John grated out. Not yet, Rodney, he pleaded in his mind.

"I... I... I..."

"What's pi, Rodney?" John whispered, taken by a sudden idea.

"Pie? Pie?" Rodney added confused to hot and bothered and the look was good on him.

"The value of pi. Tell me pi, Rodney."

"Uh... uh... th-three..."

"Three point one..." John encouraged, remaining still by dint of will and a desperate wish for this not to end almost before it began.

"O-one, four, one..."

"That's it..."

"Five. Five, nine. Two."

That was it, John could see Rodney back away from the edge. "There you go. What's next?"

"Six. And... and... three?"

"No, another five. Use Machins' method, Rodney."

"I don't need to I've got it memorized to sixty places and how the hell do you know about that anyway?" Rodney demanded, beginning to push in again. John lifted and parted his legs even higher and tried to keep from groaning in pleasure.

"Never mind, start at the beginning."

"Three. Point. One. Four. One. Five." He was all the way in, Rodney was all the way in and it was John's turn to fight off orgasm.

"More," John said, grunting as Rodney began to move.

"Nine. Two. Six." Rodney's breathing began to speed up again as he pulled out and pushed back in. "Five." He shoved back again and gasped. "Oh God... Three. It's too much... I can't hold it..."

"Don't." John closed his eyes and pulled his legs further apart, encouraging Rodney to slam back in, to set up an uneven rhythm, even as the guy continued chanting pi. Rodney got up to at least twenty places before he stilled, his back arched and his mouth open in a yell that was thankfully silent. John licked his palm and pulled his dick a couple of times before he was coming too, hard enough to be felt all the way back to Earth.

When he was able to focus again, Rodney was sound asleep on his chest. It took John a few minutes to arrange them comfortably, him spooning behind Rodney, rescuing the spent condom before it fell off and spilled.

* * *

Rodney must have... well, he certainly hadn't _fainted_ so he must have passed out after coming harder than he'd ever come in his _life_. He opened his eyes and was momentarily confused before he realized -- he was still in John's room, on John's bed, and that was (hopefully) John spooned up behind him. He was utterly amazed; was that how male-male sex was all the time? Because if it was, then he was certainly never going to look back. And John really seemed to get off on being fucked, which surprised the hell out of Rodney, who expected John to be the macho type and never allow himself to be turned into 'the woman' in any relationship. And did that mean that being on the bottom was as good as being on the top? Being on top nearly killed him -- if being on the bottom was better, then he'd might as well write his will now.

He came back to that relationship idea, dragged there by his over-active thought processes. Well, it was a thorny word; were he and John in a relationship because of this? Did John having sex with him mean anything other than John had sex with him? What were the legal ramifications? John was in the military and homosexuals (or bisexuals, he supposed) were really frowned upon in that closed society. Not, of course, that John had any other superior officer in Atlantis, save for Elizabeth and she wasn't military. He couldn't see Elizabeth even wanting to know about them, much less censoring either of them.

And then there was--

"Rodney." John's breath huffed damply on the back of Rodney's neck. "You're thinking too much."

Rodney froze. What the... did having sex mean John could suddenly read his mind? If that were the case, then forget it, Rodney would move to the opposite end of the city and never come--

"You want to quit it, please? I think maybe we both need a little sleep."

"How do you..."

"What, you don't think I know you well enough yet to know what you're thinking?" John grinned, Rodney could feel it in the kiss he ghosted over his shoulder. "And I can see your face in the mirror over there."

Oh. "Oh. Sorry." 

"I suggest you close your eyes and go to sleep. Sex is an excellent soporific, so use it."

One of John's arms was wrapped around Rodney's middle, holding on with an almost proprietary strength. It bothered Rodney that it didn't bother him. "You... don't mind if I stay?"

"I'd be a bit insulted if you didn't," John replied lazily. "Gives us the opportunity for a rematch. Morning sex is great." 

Huh. So there was, possibly, a relationship thing going. Of course, Rodney had no idea if the power dynamics in a homosexual couple were different than that of a heterosexual couple, not that he'd had that many relationships at all, well, except possibly for his cat. 

"Sleep, Rodney. You can think in the morning."

Yeah, he could do that. Rodney closed his eyes and, to his surprise, fell almost immediately asleep.

end


End file.
